freerealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Interface
1- About Me This will let you change your clothes, change your title, view your abilities, collections, jobs, style cards, and everything else there is to know about your character. 2- Friends Click this to open the Friends window. You can view your friends, teleport to them, invite them to your house, and more. 3- Shopping This will give you the option to become a Member, browse the Marketplace and Coin Shop for items, and claim any rewards you have available. 4- My Houses This will show you all the houses and lots you own. You will also be able to access the Housing Directory from here. 5- Play Card Games Click this button to play one of the Free Realms Card Games - Trading Card Game or Treasure War. 6- Hero's Journal This will show you your collections, missions and other such items. 7- Pet This will show all of the pets you have and let you choose which one you want to take out to run around and play with. 8-Game Guide Click this to bring up a map that shows you all of the activities you can do. From playing the Trading Card Game, to Quests, Matchmaking, your Calendar, and the Activity Finder, this button will make sure you never run out of fun stuff to do. 9- Stuff Click this to view all the items you have in your inventory. 10- Achievements This allows you to see all the achievements that you have completed and your progression on the ones that haven't been completed yet. 11- Combat Buttons These will change depending on the weapon you have. The first button is your Attack, and the second is your Super Attack. The third is for abilities you pick up during combat.This will bring up your chat log. From here you can see everything that you have said, as well as what players around you have said. 12- Rides This will show you all the rides you own and let you choose which ride you want. 13- Consumable Items You can equip items that will help in combat, or silly items that will change your appearance. To add an item, hover over an empty slot and click it. To remove an item, click the "X" on the slot you wish to be removed. 14- Mini Hero's Journal Summarizes the quest you're currently on and lists out the objectives you have to do. 15- Chat History/Console This will bring up your chat window. From here, you can enter your chat into the bar and hit Enter to send it. Also, you can see everything that you have said, as well as what players around you have said. 16- Quick Chat We have made tons of chat examples for you to choose from. If you are under 13, this will let you communicate with other players. Here you'll find things like "Awesome!" or "Let's go exploring". 17- Emotes This button is very much like the "Quick Chat" button, but instead of just chat, these are animations that range from Dancing to playing an Air Guitar. Play around with the emotes and you will definitely find one you like. 18- Communicator/Messages You will be able to claim your items through this window, as well as receive special promotions! Any messages that the Free Realms team have for you will also be displayed here. 19- Currency Displays your current amount of Station Cash and Coins. 20- Quick Job Change/Profile Info Hitting the arrows will let you change your job without having to go to the About Me menu. Also, the bar below display your level progression as well as your job level. 21- Screen Capture This allows you to get a screenshot of what's currently on your game screen. 22- Video Capture This allows you to record yourself playing Free Realms. You can even upload your videos to the web. Note: If you want to capture video or take a screenshot without the UI visible, go to Game Settings, then Game Play, then make sure that "F10 hides UI" is selected. Exit the options menu, then hit F10 to hide your UI. Hit it again to bring it back. You'll still be able to take screenshots without the UI just by hitting "Print Screen". Compressed keyboards may need you to hold the "Fn" key down while you press F10. 23- Game Options From here you can change many options in Free Realms. You'll have access to audio options, keybinding, graphics settings, chat options, and much more. 24- Full Screen Mode This lets you switch from full screen mode to windowed mode. 25- Ask for Help/Exit This will bring up a separate menu where you will be able to Ask for Help. 26- Exit Click this to bring up a separate menu to access Game Options, Report a Bug, Teleport to Safety, view Credits, and completely exit the game. 27- Welcome Screen This button will allow you to view the Welcome Screen. You will be able to view your Friends List, which mini-games reward Mystery Chests, Station Cash™ Wallet, what's new in Free Realms, and your Hero's Journal. 28- Zoom In This allows you to zoom in or out your view of the mini-map. 29- Atlas If you click on this button, you will be able to view the world map and teleport to mini-games, Warpstones, friends, or special events! de:Interface Category:Guides